


Leather

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-15
Updated: 2006-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Fixations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Leather Leather (1/1)  
Pairing: Jared/Jensen RPS, Padackles, Jsquared, and any other name I’m forgetting  
Rating: 18+  
Summary: Fixations.  
AN: This is for my incredibly overdue story that I’ve been promising for, um, uh, a long time. A really long time.  
  
  
Jared sighed slightly as he made his way to wardrobe, hoping they would actually have some decent looking clothes. As he entered the large room, he spotted Jensen talking to Tom and Philip, the costumers, who were holding several shirts for the other man to try on.  
  
“Getting’ all dolled up, Jenny?” Jared grinned as Jensen threw a dirty look at him, pointedly turning his back on Jared. Shaking his head and laughing, Jared made his way to the racks labelled ‘Sam’.  
  
He looked over at Tom who was tugging and shifting Jensen’s shirt. “You suitin’ us up, or you just want me to start tryin’ stuff on?”  
  
Tom glanced over at him and pointed briefly at a small pile of clothes next to the rack. “Start with those, I’ll be over in a sec’.”  
  
Jared looked at the pile critically before diving in, surprised when he found several hoodies. A smile spread across his face as he looked at the outfit sitting on the chair. ‘Not bad,’ he thought, shrugging out of his shirt. He turned at the sound of footsteps behind him and his mouth dried as he caught sight of Jensen talking to Philip on the other side of the room.  
  
The older man was dressed in a pair of jeans and a tshirt, nothing out of the ordinary there. But on top of the t-shirt was a leather jacket. A really _really_ nice leather jacket that defined Jensen’s shoulders, tightening across his back in just the right spots. Jared’s eyes traveled over Jensen’s form before he snapped his eyes back to the designer standing in front of him.  
  
Tom smiled secretively at him and leaned close. “Hot, isn’t it?” Jared’s eyes flew back to Jensen as the other man poked through the clothes hanging on his rack and he swallowed.  
  
 

****

  
  
Jensen shrugged his shoulders and flexed his muscles, testing the fit of the jacket Philip had handed him.   
  
“Yeah, this one’s good.” He liked the fit of the jacket. Loose enough to be able to move comfortably and it wouldn’t get in his way during filming. Of course, it didn’t hurt that it was a fucking _nice_ jacket.  
  
Philip nodded at him, absentmindedly rubbing his hands together. “I thought so. Alright, you can change back out of them, just leave them on the chair. I’ll talk to you later.”  
  
Jensen waved him off and changed back into his clothes, folding the costume and neatly setting it on the chair. Behind him, he heard quiet laughter and he turned. Jared was watching him set the jeans on the chair, his face red from laughing.  
  
“Whatchu lookin’ at, boy?” Jensen drawled at him which only sent the younger man into further hysterics. Shaking his head in mock disgust, Jensen grabbed his coat and left, Jared yelling after him,  
  
“You’re mama taught you well, Jenny! You cook, don’t’cha? You’ll make some man a real fine wife!”  
  
Jensen’s face burned at as Jared’s voice rang in his ears all the way to the food tent.  
  
 

****

  
  
Jared sat in the Impala, holding his mark for the next take. Jensen was standing outside of the window, tapping his gun on his thigh and talking to the armourer. Jared looked at him out of the corner of his eye, letting his gaze wander over the older man. The light glinted off the shiny metal of the gun, the reflection landing on the leather jacket Jensen was wearing for the scene.   
  
The soft leather seemed to taunt Jared and his fingers twitched in his desire to touch. Jensen filled the leather out, making it bunch and pull when he moved and Jared had been half hard all day. He shook his head and tried to focus, ignoring the man standing outside of the car.  
  
 

****

  
  
Jensen pasted a flirty smile on his face, watching as the blonde-Cindy, or Heather, or maybe Angela-walked away, and looked at Jared.  
  
“You know, Sam, we are allowed to have fun once in a while. And that?” Jensen gestured toward the kitchen. “That’s fun.”  
  
Something flashed through Jared’s eyes, quicker than Jensen could track and he pursed his lips. Jumping back into character, he grabbed the paper off the table and tossed it at the other man.   
  
As they filmed the rest of the scene, the back of Jensen’s mind raced, trying to pinpoint what he had seen, if anything. Shaking his head, he made himself focus, brushing it off as Jared’s acting ability and his imagination.  
  
 

****

  
  
Jared had managed to rid himself of his little crush on his co-star. He didn’t stare at Jensen while no one else was looking. He didn’t let his fingers brush across Dean’s leather jacket when they were filming a scene that called for them to touch or be close.   
  
He most certainly didn’t daydream about Jensen wearing that leather jacket and nothing else.  
  
No, he had rid himself of his little crush.   
  
 

****

  
  
Jensen had come to terms with his sexuality a long time ago. He knew that he liked men almost as much as he liked women and the fact didn’t bother him. What bothered him was noticing his costars. Oh, sure, of course you could notice them, but you didn’t _notice_ them. He had seen sets turn to war zones because of failed relationships between actors, and he’d vowed never to mix work and pleasure.  
  
He didn’t notice Jared. Jensen _noticed_ him. Hid it with laughter, and practical jokes, and out in the open flirtation that was so over the top that it had to be a guy just being a guy.  
  
With a sigh, Jensen squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck. When he opened his eyes again, he absolutely didn't look at Jared and wish he could lick the small beads of sweat off the younger man's neck. He didn't.  
  
Jensen cursed silently.  
  
 

****

  
  
"You wanna grab a beer tonight?" Jared looked up at Jensen, his eyes lingering briefly on Dean's leather jacket. A brief spike of panic raced through him before he caught himself. Looking at his watch, he nodded. _'Just a beer. Get a hold of yourself!'_   
  
"I think Eric's about to-"  
  
Cutting Jared off, a loud voice yelled, "That's a wrap for the weekend, folks!"  
  
"-let us go" Jared finished lamely. Shaking his head, he jerked his head toward his trailer. "I gotta grab a shower. Where we goin'? I'll meet you there."  
  
Jensen rolled his eyes, adjusting his grip on the leather jacket dangling from his hand and drawled, "You turn into a girl or something?"  
  
Going with it, Jared looked down the front of his t-shirt. "If I did, I think I got jipped."  
  
Jensen let out a loud laugh, the sound rolling over Jared, mixing with arousal and pooling low in his stomach. "You going somewhere else tonight?"  
  
Jared looked at Jensen as they started walking toward his trailer. "No, why? Tryin' to get rid of me already?"  
  
Jensen cuffed him on the shoulder and Jared shoved him into the side of a dumpster. Jared's smile at Jensen's cursing died as the older man caught up to him.  
  
"I'll just wait for you, cowfuck. You can crash at my place tonight."  
  
 

****

  
  
Jensen tapped his fingers as he waited for Jared. The sound of water hitting tile and flesh pounded on Jensen's ears as he sprawled on the couch. Desperate to keep his mind off of the wet, naked, slippery...  
  
Shaking himself, Jensen grabbed the remote for the small tv, flicking it on as he tried to drown out the sound of hot water sliding over sleek golden skin, dripping over Jared's face and down his neck as he...  
  
A low moan startled Jensen before he realized it was him making the sound, his hand rubbing over his erection as he stared at the door to the small bathroom.  
  
_'No!'_ Jensen stood and restlessly flung open the door of the trailer, racing outside and standing there. He was torn. He could leave, just get the hell out of there and give Jared an excuse on Monday, or he could get himself under control and go out for a friendly beer.  
  
Staring at the darkening sky for who knows how long, the decision was taken out of his hands when Jared slammed the door to the trailer.  
  
"You ready?"   
  
 

****

  
  
"You know," Jared enunciated clearly as he looked fuzzily at the man across from him, "I think Sandy's gonna break up with me."  
  
He took another swallow of lukewarm beer as Jensen lifted his head and stared at him. "Huh?"  
  
"Yeah. She's gettin' antsy because she wants to get married." Jared picked at the label on his bottle. He always got like this when he drank too much.  
  
Jensen squinted at him bleerily. "So why don't you propose?"  
  
Jared thunked his bottle down on the table. "Exactly! Why don't I? Settle down, have 2.8 kids, nice little house and an SUV."  
  
Glaring at Jensen, he waited for an answer. The older man just stared at him for a long moment before standing. He reached over and tugged Jared up. "Let's go"  
  
Jared pouted sullenly as he followed Jensen. He didn't fight the other man, though, 'cause Jensen always knew what to do on a Friday night.  
  
 

****

  
  
Jensen climbed out of the cab, handing a twenty to the driver as he waited for Jared to climb out of the car. Rubbing a hand over his face, he steadied Jared as the younger man wavered slightly, and he maneuvered Jared toward the large one story building across the street.  
  
"Where are we?" Jared asked, carefully stepping onto the curb.  
  
"Bowling alley." Jensen ignored the incredulous look on Jared's face as he pulled Jared toward the doors. The younger man had had a lot more alchohol than Jensen had, and Jensen was looking forward to this.  
  
"Sounds like a club." Jared said as he listened to the loud rock pouring through the door.   
  
Jensen, still holding Jared's sleeve, headed through the dark toward the register and shoe racks. Smiling slightly as Jared grumbled about bossy texas pricks into his ear, he paid for several games and got shoes for them both. Rubbing the skin behind his ear absentmindedly, he pushed Jared into a chair and threw his shoes at him.  
  
"Why's it so dark?" Jared spoke loudly over the music, pulling the shoes on without complaint.  
  
"It's glow-in-the-dark." Jensen laughed at the look on Jared's face.  
  
"What am I, five?" Looking toward the lanes, Jared smiled in delight at the bright neon yellow and green balls. "Wait! Five pin? I've never played!"  
  
"I'm gonna kick your ass." Jensen stepped onto the right lane and grinned at Jared, knowing the younger man wouldn't be able to refuse the challenge.  
  
 

****

  
  
Jared woke up and wished he was dead. His head pounded like a bugger and his mouth tasted like a polecat had died in it. Groaning, he pulled his blanket over his head, huddled in a small ball in the middle of the bed. A bed that wasn't his.  
  
Jerking upright and grabbing his head, he took a few minutes before he opened his eyes and looked around. Jensen's place. Jensen's bedroom. Jensen.  
  
The older man was passed out on the bed next to him, still fully dressed, drooling on the pillow. Jared did not think it was cute. He _didn't_.  
  
Stumbling out of the bed, he managed to make it to the bathroom without getting sick. He quickly relieved himself and looked longingly at the bed before hugging the wall and making his way to the kitchen. Sure enough, in the fridge were two 1/2 litre cartons of chocolate milk. Grabbing them and thanking Jensen's foresight, Jared gingerly made his way back to the bedroom. Opening the bottle of aspirin on the nightstand, he swallowed two, drinking the chocolate milk and praying that it would stay down.  
  
Sighing in relief when his stomach settled he laid back down, poking Jensen until the older man groaned.  
  
Wincing at the sound of his own voice, Jared muttered, "Wake up. Jen, wake up."  
  
The older man opened one eye before he moaned, wrapping his pillow around his head. "Jen, drink this."  
  
Jensen didn't move for a long moment and Jared got ready to poke him again. Just as his finger was about to touch Jensen's shoulder, Jared's fun was interrupted when the older man stuck his hand out, waiting for Jared to give him the pills and the carton of milk.  
  
Swallowing everything, Jensen gently lay back down on the bed, pulling a blanket over his head. Jared swallowed hard as he looked at the blanket covering Jensen.  
  
Suede.  
  
The world, Jared decided, was out to get him.  
  
 

****

  
  
Jensen listened to Jared anyone who would listen about how he had beat Jensen at bowling Friday night. Shaking his head, he let Jared have his moment, willing to lose one to keep Jared's mind off his failing relationship.  
  
_'Why doesn't he just-'_ Jensen didn't know where his thoughts were going. One minute he wanted to beat Jared over the head and tell him to ask her already, and the next he wanted to throw Jared against a wall and just hold him there, just...  
  
He didn't know what.  
  
Shaking his head as a shadow fell across him, he looked up at Jared, the younger man's carefree grin sending a wave of happiness through him. He stood up and tugged on Dean's leather jacket, frowning slightly as Jared's eyes flicked away from his.  
  
Abruptly, the younger man turned away and grabbed his PSP off his chair, tucking it into his pocket. Listening with half an ear as Jared prattled on about anything that he could, Jensen's mind kept replaying one thought through his mind.  
  
_'He blushed.'_  
  
 

****

  
  
Jared stared at the leather jacket laying casually on the couch in Jensen’s trailer. His eyes trailed over the brown of the leather, bleeding to black shadow and glaring white in the sun. He glanced at his watch and thought, _‘Plenty of time before Jensen shows up.’_  
  
Leaning over, Jared slowly trailed his fingers over the smooth surface, feeling a jolt of arousal sweep through him. He pressed the heel of his hand against his cock, rubbing the base roughly. Lovingly, he caressed up the sleeve and down the chest, his fingertips gliding over the cool buttons.  
  
Jared glanced around reflexively before he lowered his zipper, pushing his boxers down and carefully drawing out his cock. His fingers trailed over the head, the patterns repeated by his other hand on the buttery leather.  
  
Wary of the time, Jared sped up, his long strokes squeezing his length rhythmically. He stared at his hand caressing Dean’s jacket and he pictured Jensen wearing it and nothing but, kneeling in front of Jared, the older man’s mouth wrapped around Jared’s cock.  
  
Biting his lip to keep quiet, he picked up the sleeve of the jacket, slowly trailing it up his leg, gently rubbing the soft leather on his balls. The cool touch sent his orgasm racing through him and he dropped the jacket, cupping his now empty hand to catch his release.  
  
Thoughtfully, he brought his hand to his mouth, licking the digits clean as he tucked himself back in his pants. Zipping up, Jared leaned over and picked up the jacket, carressing it once before replacing it on the couch.  
  
Turning around, he headed toward the small bathroom, pausing at the thin strip of sunlight on the floor. He followed it with his eyes, coming to rest on the small gap between the slightly open door and the frame. Pushing the door open, he looked outside, noting that the wind had picked up. He frowned slightly before shaking his head, pulling the door shut and entering the small bathroom.  
  
 

****

  
  
Jensen wiped his forehead, squinting at the sky and glaring. The remarkably warm spring day had started off welcome but quickly began sapping the energy from everyone on set.  
  
‘Damn Jared. Bastard’s probably into my gummi stash right now.’ Jensen trudged toward his trailer, annoyed at having to stay longer than the other man. He frowned slightly, and opened the door, stopping at the sight of Jared standing with his back to the door.  
  
Jensen grinned slightly, intending to sneak up behind Jared when he saw the younger man trailing his fingers over Dean’s leather jacket. Puzzled, Jensen waited to see if Jared was going to do something Jensen could tease him about.  
  
His eyes widened as Jared fumbled with something in front of him before Jensen heard the sound of a zipper slowly opening.  
  
‘What the hell?’ Jensen thought as he watched Jared caress the leather jacket. Blood rushed to his face before plummeting to his groin as Jared moaned.   
  
‘Holy fuck, he’s jacking off to my jacket.’ Jensen brought his hand to his groin, rubbing slowly as he watched the familiar arm movements. Jensen lost himself for a moment in the pleasure coursing through him.   
  
Both of Jared’s hands were cupped in front of him, one hand moving rhythmically up and down, his muscles flexing as he shifted. The other hand held the leather jacket, slowly moving it up his leg to his crotch. Jensen barely held in a moan as he watched, thinking, ‘Oh god. He’s touching himself with my jacket.’  
  
Jensen pictured the smooth leather wrapped around Jared’s cock, leather that he would be wearing later today, and his orgasm tore through him. Through the haze of pleasure, Jensen saw Jared stiffen as he moaned Jensen’s name and he felt another bolt of pleasure race through him.   
  
Jaw clenched to keep from making any sounds, Jensen backed quietly out of the trailer, his cock twitching as Jared licked his hand clean. He closed the door gently and stumbled away from the trailer on shaky legs, his heart beating wildly.  
  
He leaned against the back of a trailer out of sight of his own and forcefully slowed his breathing as his mind raced. He stood still for several minutes trying to collect his thoughts, grimacing at the stickiness in his boxers. Scenarios ran through his mind as he thought about what he had seen.   
  
A feeling of calm settled over Jensen as he bolstered his courage and made his way back to the trailer. Rubbing his arm with his hand, he shivered slightly. The wind had picked up, bringing a bank of dark clouds that blotted out the sun. The warm day was quickly turning cold and looked as though it was going to rain.  
  
Jensen grinned slightly, thinking, ‘An omen, maybe?’ He shook his head and continued back to his trailer, curling his lip at the thought and the dampness in his boxers. He paused outside his door and stared at the handle as though it were one of the demons they pretended to face every day.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Jensen set his shoulders and he entered his trailer, only to find Jared sitting on his couch next to the leather jacket playing with his PSP. As he pulled the door closed, Jared looked up and grinned.  
  
“So, didja have fun?” Jensen fought to keep his emotions from spilling onto his face as he stared at Jared for a long moment. The moment stretched out, the silence in the small room echoing loudly. Jared’s smile started to slip from his face as he looked at Jensen and he moved to put his PSP down.  
  
“You. Are. An. Ass.” Jared’s grin returned and he went back to his game as Jensen moved to the bathroom. Jensen shook his head and he turned the shower on, peeling out of his clothes and throwing his boxers into the small hamper. He washed quickly and pulled his jeans back on as he decided to forego finding another pair of boxers.  
  
Stepping out of the bathroom, he moved toward the door. “You ready to go? Eric’s going to want us back soon.” Jensen didn’t wait for Jared to answer, instead opened the door and stepped out into the cool air. The sun was now completely gone and the clouds looked as though they were going to let loose at any moment. Jensen looked back over his shoulder at Jared.   
  
“Can you grab my jacket? I need it for the next scene.” No way was he going to tell Jared he was getting cold.  
  
Jared’s eyes flared briefly before he turned back, grabbing the leather jacket from the couch. When he turned back, his expression was blank and he handed Jensen the leather. The older man gripped the leather tight and he grinned as he slipped the jacket on.  
  
“What’s so funny?” Jared looked at him quizzically while they made their way back to the set. Jensen looked at him for a moment, his smile softening as he fingered the leather cuff. It was him and Jared. They'd be fine, they always were.  
  
“I’ll tell you later.”  
  
Fin.  
  


End file.
